Preciosa
by Atsun
Summary: Bélgica aprendió una valiosa lección en San Valentín: el precio a pagar por ser glotona puede llegar a ser muy elevado. SpaBel.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** ¿insinuaciones picantonas? O tal vez no tan picantonas.

**Notas:** ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Espero que os atiborréis a chocolate mañana, que es cuando va a bajar de precio.

* * *

><p>La imagen que un espejo pudiera reflejar no siempre se ajustaba a la realidad. En ocasiones mostraba figuras demasiado estilizadas; otras muy bajitas y rechonchas. O eso era lo que Bélgica, sin apartar la vista de los indicios de michelín que aquel espejo endemoniado había inventado, se decía a mí misma. Una mentira repetida mil veces se convertía en una verdad.<p>

Lo que ya no era tan subjetiva y engañosa era la falda. Creyó morir asfixiada cuando la cremallera se resistía a completar su recorrido, allá donde un botón a punto de reventar la esperaba. Bélgica, ya desolada, se dio cuenta de que ni una mentira repetida millones de veces podría ocultar lo evidente: había engordado. Podría echarse la culpa a sí misma por haber caído ante la tentación de zamparse todos los deliciosos dulces navideños que le ofrecía España cada vez que la invitaba a su casa durante aquellos días tan señalados. ¿Quién no habría sucumbido ante aquellos mazapanes, esos polvorones gigantescos que se deshacían en la boca o el turrón que, cuando no le rompía los dientes, le acariciaba la lengua con aquel sabor celestial? Ella, pobre muchacha débil ante las delicias, sucumbió. Aun así, Bélgica procuró hacer un mínimo de ejercicio para contrarrestar las calorías brindadas por aquellos manjares.

Cuando estaba a punto de proclamarse victoriosa, llegó el cumpleaños de Prusia, fecha en la que Bélgica bebía toda la cerveza que le apetecía _y más_. El precio de ver a Alemania borracho y a Prusia llorando en una esquina mientras buscaba al gnomo de los calcetines escarlata tenía un precio muy elevado para ella: signos de una barriguita cervecera. Si bien ella luchaba contra aquellos kilos de más como malamente podía, otro gran evento se acercó: el cumpleaños de España. Ahí ella ya no pudo hacer más que atiborrarse y sentir cómo el vestido se le iba ciñendo más y más. Él ya cocinaba bien de por sí y se encargaba diligentemente de que sus invitados disfrutaran de una comida excelente, pero luego Francia y Romano también aportaban su granito de arena a la comilona. Cuando ante ella había tropecientos platos españoles, franceses e italianos, Bélgica sólo podía hacer una cosa: devorarlos ávidamente antes de que otra nación golosa se adelantara. Se sentía victoriosa cuando la noche terminaba y tenía la tripa llena, con un regustillo a tomate en la boca.

A los dos días, día de San Valentín, se arrepentía de haber cometido semejante sandez. Porque ahí estaba ella, intentando _meterse_ en una falda que hacía dos meses le sentaba como anillo al dedo, pero ya no. Y no era porque la falda hubiera encogido, sino porque ella había engordado por ser tan glotona. El principal problema que se le presentaba era que España estaba a punto de llegar y ella no tenía pantalón sugerente o falda elegante que cautivara el apetito visual de su «invitado especial».

Desde luego, tenía claro que no recibiría a España en el día de San Valentín con un chándal. Ni con un pijama. ¡Qué bochornosa sería esa escena!

Disgustada, escogió un vestido naranja horroroso que le había regalado su hermano la década pasada. Era lo suficientemente holgado para que aquellos kilillos de más no se asomaran. Dedicó casi quince minutos a cepillar sus cabellos dorados y volvió a enfrentarse contra su peor enemigo: el espejo. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa al preguntarse si España se daría cuenta de que tantos dulces habían perjudicado su cinturita de avispa.

Poco después, el timbre casi la ensordó. España había llegado. Ella suspiró y se dijo palabras alentadoras. Abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con la sonrisa resplandeciente de su invitado acompañada de un espectacular ramo de amapolas.

—¡Oh, pero qué cosa tan cuqui! ¡Muchas gracias!—exclamó Bélgica tras coger el ramo que con tanta dulzura le había regalado su «amigo»— No hacía falta que te molestaras tanto… —sus mejillas se coloraron discretamente de rosa— De veras.

—Todo es poco para mi princesa —contestó sonriente, ajeno a la mirada embelesada de la otra nación—. Bueno, ¿y cómo estás?

«Gorda», quiso responderle Bélgica con una mezcla de despecho y burla. Pero su única respuesta fue una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bien, ahora que tú estás aquí —indicó a España que entrara y cerrara la puerta despacio. Él obedeció y la siguió, sin despegar ni un momento su mirada de ella. ¿Y si aquel vestido traicionero había delatado su pequeño secreto? ¿Y si España creía que estaba fea? Ella era una mujer confiada, pero lo que pensara España de ella, especialmente en el día de San Valentín, le importaba. _Mucho_—. ¿Estás cansado, jefe? —sonrió con una pizca de malicia— Ya te he dicho muchas veces que duermas como mínimo ocho horas.

—¿Qué? —España permaneció atontado durante un instante, analizando aquellas palabras mientras parpadeaba con rapidez—¡No, si he dormido muy bien! —comenzó a reírse al percatarse de lo absurdo que era su comportamiento— Es sólo que…

—¿Sólo que…? —quitó un tulipán de plástico de un precioso jarrón amarillo y dejó allí el ostentoso ramo de amapolas que acababa de recibir. La combinación entre aquellos dos colores le recordaba a la bandera de la nación que se estaba ruborizando cada vez más. Bélgica, al volverse y encontrarse con aquel sonrojo tan adorable, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¡Y luego España hablaba de Romano! ¿Quién era el que parecía un tomate?

—Es sólo que estás preciosa —logró decir al fin. Bélgica se habría pensado que se trataba de simples palabras zalameras si no fuera por el brillo tímido que se apoderó de los ojos verdes de España.

Bélgica notó que su ego se disparó por las nubes. ¿No acababa de recibir un halago a pesar de haber engordado tres ponzoñosos kilos y llevar el vestido más horroroso habido y por haber?

—Exageras —intentó restarle importancia, risueña—. A mí este vestido no me parece muy favorecedor, la verdad.

España no respondió, sino que simplemente se limitó a sacar una bolsita roja con un lacito amarillo y negro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Iba a comprarte una caja de bombones, pero mi jefe me dijo que no estamos para gastos, así que no tuve más remedio que prepararlos yo mismo —se frotó la nuca, sin dejar de reír a causa de los nervios que iban creciendo poco a poco dentro de él—. Yo no preparo un chocolate tan rico como el tuyo o el de Suiza, pero espero que te guste.

—¡Vaya, gracias! ¡Eres un amor, España! —cogió la bolsita y la miró con adoración— Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—Bueno, tengo que esforzarme para me prestes atención —se sentó en el sofá, ya más relajado. Bélgica lo miraba interrogante mientras se sentaba a su lado—. No vivimos cerca el uno del otro, precisamente, y tampoco nos vemos mucho.

—Bobo, sabes que yo a ti siempre te voy a prestar atención —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Una sonrisa serena fue dibujándose poco a poco en el rostro de ambos. Bélgica sintió una mano cálida acariciando la suya.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos repletos de caricias en el pelo y algún que otro beso en la mano. De pronto, España cogió de la mesa de mimbre los bombones que él mismo había preparado y abrió la bolsa con sumo cuidado. Bélgica sonrió cuando vio que España le estaba intentando meter uno en la boca.

—¿Ahora soy una niña? —bromeó. España puso pucheros.

—¡Venga, Bélgica! —protestó— Al jefe le hace ilusión.

—Perdona, perdona —procuró contener la risa. ¡Le encantaba que España se pusiera así de tontorrón! Abrió la boca y casi al instante ya percibió el sabor del bombón casero.

No era ni la mitad de bueno que uno belga, claramente, pero tampoco estaba mal. El hecho de que España lo hubiese hecho expresamente para ella ya le trastornaba la poca objetividad que le quedaba a la hora de valorar un buen postre. Él la contemplaba cautivado, como si ella fuera la mujer más maravillosa que hubiese visto en su vida. En realidad él lo sentía así.

—¿Están ricos? —la voz de España rezumaba ilusión, al igual que sus ojitos brillantes.

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres un principiante —aclaró ella—, no están mal. Nada mal.

Aquella respuesta pareció motivar a España, que continuó alimentando a Bélgica ya casi como si de un juego se tratara. Aunque la bolsa fuera pequeña, los bombones que cabían en ella eran muchos. _Demasiados_. En una situación normal le habría dado igual darse un homenaje e hincarles el diente, pero aquellos tres kilos ya se le estaban subiendo al cerebro para advertirle que su cuarto amigo llegaría como no fuera cortando de una vez por todas el suministro de dulces. España reparó en la expresión disgustada de Bélgica e, ingenuo, llegó a la conclusión de que los bombones sabían mal.

—¿No quieres más? —preguntó preocupado— ¿No te gustan?

—¡No, no es eso! Están muy ricos. ¡Te lo juro! —aseguró, nerviosa. Al toparse con la mirada poco convencida de España, se vio obligada a mirar hacia otro lado— Verás, entre tú y yo, últimamente he comido mucho.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —su semblante se tornó confuso. Bélgica pensó en cómo contarle lo sucedido con su peso sin manifestar claramente que había _engordado_.

—Que como siga así, me convertiré en una bola —frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar al carcajada repentina de España—. ¡A mí no me hace gracia, España!

—¿Bromeas? —la cogió sin ninguna dificultad y la sentó en su regazo, dedicándole una sonrisa en todo su esplendor. Bélgica no pudo continuar con su enfado durante mucho tiempo, no cuando alguien le sonreía de aquella forma.

—Una chica nunca bromea con su peso —pellizcó la nariz de España, quien protestó, y se echó a reír.

—Ay, Bel… —colocó sus manos delante de la tripita de la nación belga y apoyó el mentón en su hombro— Eres preciosa con cincuenta y seis kilos, sesenta y cuatro, setenta y tres u ocho mil quinientos.

Las mejillas de Bélgica comenzaron a arder. Si ya el hecho de que España le estuviera tocando _la barriga_ le incomodaba, que encima le estuviera alabando como si fuera una maravilla del mundo ya le nubló el juicio. ¿Por qué sólo él lograba ponerla así de nerviosa siempre?

—Esa boquita de piñón, esos ojos despampanantes, esa forma de reírte cuando te digo una tontería, tu buen corazón… —realizó una pausa— No hay grasa que te quite eso.

España se esperaba que Bélgica, con lágrimas en los ojos, le besara apasionadamente mientras le confesaba su amor. Lo que obtuvo, sin embargo, fue una risotada.

—Como poeta no vales nada, pero siempre sabes cómo hacer reír a una chica —se secó una lagrimilla provocada por la risa—. Gracias.

—¡No seas cruel! ¡Lo digo de corazón, Bel! —protestó— No me gusta que te preocupes por algo tan absurdo como tu peso.

—¿Y según tú, sobre qué tendría que preocuparme? —preguntó jocosa. Apostaba a que España volvía a hacer pucheros.

—Sobre el regalo que aún no me has hecho —su voz se volvió melosa, si bien a Bélgica todo le seguía pareciendo demasiado cómico—. O sobre por qué te pones vestidos que no te gustan… —fue bajando progresivamente el tono de su voz, mientras sus manos iban ascendiendo lentamente. Sabía lo que sucedía cuando tocaba lo que no tenía que tocar, pero confió en que no pasaría nada por aprovecharse un poco en el día de San Valentín— Podrías quitarte el vestido y ya de paso darme el regalo, ¿no?

—¿Por qué das por hecho que tengo un regalo para ti? —apartó las manos de España y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente con un gesto felino. Él le devolvió una sonrisa pícara— Va, cierra los ojos.

España obedeció, esperándose —cómo no— uno de aquellos besos castos que Bélgica le regalaba en algunas ocasiones. No era mucho, pero ciertamente era mejor que nada. No obstante, lo que en realidad obtuvo fue una sensación extraña en su mano. Abrió los ojos, perturbado, para ver que una naranjita sonriente de plástico yacía sobre su palma.

—La vi el otro día y me acordé de ti —comentó Bélgica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aunque España fuera un amante de las tonterías, no pudo evitar decepcionarse _bastante _con aquel regalo. ¿Qué le costaba a Bélgica prepararle chocolate con churros o, mejor aún, _besarle_?

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, jefe? —se levantó del sofá, mostrando sus andares graciosos a España, quien permanecía sentado y con la vista clavada en la naranja.

—No, qué va… —levantó la vista. Bélgica estaba en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, sonriéndole de un modo enigmático— ¿Adónde vas?

—¿No fuiste tú el que acaba de decir que me «quite el vestido y, ya de paso, te dé el regalo»? —jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello rubio. Los ojos de España se iluminaron al tiempo que su sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacía su aparición una vez más.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar? —preguntó embelesado nada más levantarse del sofá. Tenía el aspecto, según Bélgica, de un cachorrillo que acababa de ver a su dueño trayéndole comida.

—Espera y verás —guiñó un ojo, traviesa. España se fue acercando a ella, abandonando ya su carita de mascota y adoptando una más acorde a la situación.

La imagen que un espejo pudiera reflejar no siempre se ajustaba a la realidad. Pero Bélgica sólo podía percibir una verdad: las manos hábiles y cálidas de España desnudándola lentamente. No supo si fueron las palabras dulces de España o la mirada de absoluta devoción que le dedicó, pero Bélgica, por primera vez en aquel día, se sintió verdaderamente _preciosa_.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
